The Adventures of Dispensor
by supernova22
Summary: Our favorite Moutain Dew machine, Dispensor, starts his own adventure after he is given life during the 2007 film. yes, that is his real officially given name. need ideas to continue story.


**Ok, so, all through the films, one of my fav characters has always been Dispensor. For those who don't remember him, he is the mountain dew machine given life by the allspark in the first movie. And yes, that is his official name. He even got a robot heroes figure, which is so awesome. In the fiction he was killed in the comics immediately following the movie. He attacked sam and was crushed by ratchet stepping on him. I'm ignoring that little fact and giving him his own little, possibly bigger, adventure here.**

He lumbered through the alley ways, trying his best to avoid being seen. It had only been a short time since he was given life; only thirty minutes or so.

He was confused, disoriented, and angry when he first came online. He fired his can-cannon at everyone around him, the fleshy creatures that were half his size. He also saw others like him, but much larger. They were doing battle, with each other. There were some colorful ones, who looked more appealing, almost like the flesh creatures. They seemed to only fight the others. The others were bulky and monstrous in appearance; they decimated everything around them.

He looked and saw a human boy running, with a cube in his hand. Somehow, he knew that the cube was what gave him life, he wasn't sure how, he just did. The boy ran down the street and a large silver bot, one of the evil looking ones, was after him; it chased him into a building. Not wanting to draw more attention, he slipped away into the alley to hide. Slowly, his mind evolved and developed on its own. No longer a mindless beast lashing out; he understood that he was alive and was able to think, feel, and process his surroundings. With that, he turned and looked into a shattered window in the alley and saw what he himself looked like for the first time. He was a bulky green and grey bot with four arms; two normal ones, one of which had his cannon at the end, plus two others on his back. He also saw that he was rather monstrous looking as well, just like that big one out there. Was he one of them? His face was scary looking, even to him. He looked at the large crest on his forehead and saw a small bright round emblem that had a green M and a red D on it.

"MD? What's that mean?" he thought

He looked at the other parts of his body and saw the full meaning

"Mountain…Mountain Dew! Huh, is that…my name. Mountain Dew? No, no, no that's stupid"

As he thought, he decided to wait a while in the alley until the commotion of the battle settled. Eventually it did and he peaked his head out. He saw the evil looking silver bot dead on the ground. The humans and colorful bots had killed all the monstrous looking bots and were victorious, though it appeared they had lost one of their own. A small, at least to them, still big to him, silver bot who was torn in half was held in the arms of the tall red and blue bot. He appeared to be the leader, as he addressed all the others. As the flesh creature soldiers started to spread out and look around, he thought it would be best to continue hiding. He watched as they went after another like him, a small multi-legged bot that crawled out of a vehicle. The moment they saw it they opened fire; it was dead after a few shots. He was appalled, it hadn't attacked them, he didn't see it hurt anybody, but they just up and killed it. He looked along the street to see the other one, the one he saw come online the same time he did. It was trapped inside a white box. Sure enough he saw it walking along. It was still stuck in the box, except for its arms and legs and a small tear so it could see. After a minute the fleshy soldiers came looking again. They were accompanied by a big black bot with cannons almost as big as himself. The poor little bot stumbled around until a moment late one of the soldiers saw it.

"whoa, hostile at nine'o clock!"

They opened fire on him. He scurried away in fear and hopped into an abandoned vehicle to hide.

"poor little guy" he thought

"I should help him, but they will over power me, and kill me too, especially with that big bot"

The soldiers continued to fire on the vehicle until a single shot from the black bots cannon turned it, and the poor little bot inside, into a fiery explosion. His spark filled with sadness at the death of the last of his brethren, the only other one like him. He welled up with hate for them all. They killed them for no reason, other than existing. They were no better than the monstrous ones. He cocked his can-cannon and prepared to charge them and avenge his fellows when something caught his eye. Just a block up was a green bot helping a yellow one whose legs had been taken off. Next to them stood the boy; the one who had the cube. He was the one responsible for his creation. He had to know, know who or what he was. What the reason for his coming to life was for. He stealthily crept up the street until he was behind the boy.

"you!" he yelled as he popped off one of his cans at the boy's back

That was the first time he actually spoke, and heard his own voice. it was gnarly deep rather monstrous sounding voice with a bot of a synthesized tone to it.

The boy whirled around and was visibly nervous. The green bot had jumped up and was rushing towards him. In desperation, he seized the boy. This managed to stop the larger bot. He was soon joined by the fleshy soldiers, the black bot and the red and blue bot. He backed up until he was at the opening to an alley way.

"sam!"they called to him

"tell me what I am? Who am I?" he demanded from the boy

"I…I don't know, you were just and accident. I dropped the cube and it made you"

"what! an accident, that can't be…"

"let him go you little freak!" the black bot said

"maybe I ought to kill him!" he threatened

"he is not your enemy, he is unarmed, he has done nothing" the red and blue bot said calmly

"yeah, well neither were or had they, the others like me, but you had no reservations about killing them!"

This gave the large bot some pause for thought. It could be seen on his face that his words held meaning to the leader and that he may have been right.

"he did hurt some of the humans when he came on line" the green bot argued

The large one was still considering the situation.

"I ain't listening to a morale argument from some wretched little allspark mutation!" the black bot shouted as he raised his cannons

This caused him to act on reflex. He threw the boy forward, drawing all their attentions as he took off into the alley. He turned a corner just as a cannon blast struck the wall and exploded. He was thrown forward and after regaining his senses, continued on. He could hear the voice of the red and blue bot, he appeared to be scolding the black bot for firing. He could also hear the soldiers, the humans, entering the alley after him.

Now he was back to where he was, lumbering and squeezing through as he made turn after turn through the maze of alleys. He finally came to an open area, a lot between buildings it seemed. Suddenly a door opened in the back of one. A human dressed in black with a mask covering his face came out. He had a metal cart and was using it to carry a large machine, the same machine he is, or was. The man turned to see him and screamed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. without a moments hesitation he raised his cannon and fired, one of the cans hitting the man in the forehead at high speed, causing him to fall backwards. Dead or unconscious, he was down. He stepped forward and inspected the vending machine, tapping it and even talking to it. It apparently wasn't like him, just a machine. He heard the sound of the soldiers approaching and thought fast. He stomped his food down hard, making and imprint of it in the pavement next to the vending machine. He ran around another corner and watched as they approached.

"there the soda dispense, take it out!"

"dis…penc…or? Dispecor, I kinda like the sound of that." He thought

The soldiers fired on the vending machine before lopping a grenade at it, and it was blown to bits of machine and a rain of green liquid

"captain, we got it, the other one, it turned into a mountain dew vending machine but we got it" one reported over a walky-talky

"ok, some help if coming to help you bring the pieces"

"there is also a burglar here it seemed to knock out, send a medic"

He decided to split while he had the chance.

The pieces of the vending machine were brought back to the street and laid with the dead decepticon. Ratchet examined them then turned to optimus.

"optimus, these are all human made pieces. The allspark would have made them, at least some of them, cybertronian." He whispered

"I noticed ratchet, it seems our little newborn is still on the run"

"well shouldn't we…newborn?"

"yes ratchet, he was the last naturally allspark-born cybertronian, beside the others that were killed"

"by the allspark!"

"yes old friend, with the allspark gone, he is the youngest…the first and last of our species' next, and possibly last, generation"

"that's heavy, prime"

After a few hours, dispensor had made it out of the city. It took some time as he would have to stop, transform to hide, then move again. It was a long tedious and frustrating process. Some humans even bought soda from him, which felt kind of weird to him, even though it was his original function. He was walking under the highway ramps just outside the city when he was stopped by another large bot. From the look of him, he was another of the evil-er ones. He was black, with a gold mouth and 4 red eyes.

"you, what are you doing here?"

"what?"

"starscream left the planet for some reason, so you are under my command now! My name is barricade"

"…"

"hmm, you're not a decepticon, are you? not an autobot either. you are giving off allspark energy! You were created from its energy, which means it is in our possession!"

"allspark? You mean that cube?"

"yes!"

"I…I think it was destroyed"

"what!"

"and all the other guys, that…that look like you are dead"

"WHAT!"

Barricade stomped around for a while in deep thought.

"what is your name"

"Dispensor"

"Dispensor?"

"yes, that's is my name"

"ooook, well, like I said, you're coming with me now. I aint picking up frenzy's signal anymore, so I could use a new little buddy, you even look like him too" barricade grinned as he reached for him

Panicked, Dispensor fired one of his cans, which nailed barricade right in one of his eyes. He grasped his face in pain for a moment. Barricade flexed his claws and was about to enact retribution when he looked up. A large amount of military helicopters flew overhead, with some staying and combing the area.

"scrap, they're on to us!"

They both growled in aggravation, until barricade smirked.

"have it your way, you're on your own you little freak"

Barricade transformed into a police car and sped off. Dispensor wasted no time and took off on foot. Transforming to hide wouldn't really work here. It was almost sun set as he was now miles from the city. He was worn out, all four of his arms hung down as he trudged along, out of sight of curious human eyes.

"freak, mutation, wretched, those are what I have been called today. Was our…is my existence upsetting?" he thought as he walked

He looked over and was happy to see a long truck with the same logo that was on him. It was a mountain dew truck. When the driver was away he opened the back and hopped in. He sat down to rest among the racks, racks of the very beverage than filled his body, and slowly drifted off into recharge. He awoke much later as he could tell the truck was moving at high speed. He carefully opened the back door to the truck and saw it was dark out, hours after sunset. The truck was traveling on a large highway through the desert, or at least a deserted area. The only things able to be seen in the darkness were the lights on the side of the highway and those of the other vehicles. It was all rather peaceful so he left the door open and plopped back down to look out it. He watched the lights whiz by as he played with the metal and gears of his cannon.

He started to think about this day, his first day of life and everything he had learned. All the names he had heard; autobots, decepticons, humans, allspark.

"the allspeak" he thought

he was going to find out his origins, that is all he had in his mind now. the only thing he wanted to know.

"well, it's a long road ahead"

**Ok, so that's the start of his adventure. I would like to continue this but I have a severe lack of ideas, the only ones I have is him spending some time hiding out at a drive in theater and eventually crossing paths with the former agent Simmons. Please review and if u have any ideas, please tell me because they could be what need to keep this going.**


End file.
